FNaF Short Drabbles
by Cy Writer
Summary: This is just a collection of little plots that go nowhere in my AU. There may be pairings in some chapters, there might be miscellaneous stuff in others. This is really just meant to be those in between moments for when writer block hits at 3 AM.


**Part 1: Phone Guy and Jeremy**

The clock struck midnight, a familiar silence smothering the building as the current guard took his seat in the leather office chair. The small room that was considered to be the safe haven of any night guard of the Fazbear company was surprisingly well kept, care being placed to preserve the old pictures that were placed along the walls. Not a speck of dust covered the wooden desk and the computers linked to the cameras were in perfect condition.

The man sitting in the seat tonight seemed far from bothered as he leaned over to the desk. His wild brown hair was standing up in multiple directions, his blue eyes bright with his excitement. He had a thick layer of stubble that helped give some shape to his overall rounded face, his peach colored skin looking paled in the light of the room. The man also wore a lilac colored button shirt and black dress pants, a golden badge secured to his chest that proudly stated his name.

Phil Grant Barison, or more commonly known as the phone guy, or just the unlikely boss to the few other guards that worked in the pizzeria.

The man adjusted a photo on the desk, one of his favorite pictures in fact. It was of him back when he had first started working for the pizzeria in his late teens, standing beside him was the famous Captain Foxy. The memory seemed to just boost Phil's energy as he quickly grabbed the phone in his office and the tablet. As he flickered through the cameras, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Yes, the pizzeria had technically closed and they had already lost many good guards to the murderous tendencies of the highly advanced androids, but there was no reason for Phil to be worried. After all, he had worked with the bots personally for years now. Besides, he had more important things to focus on right now.

It didn't take long for him to dial the number he needed, gently tapping on his tablet as he waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end belonged to a woman who sounded exhausted, a yawn soon following her words.

"Hey Jer." Phil could feel his heart warming at her voice as he scooted his chair backwards, checking both doors. "I wanted to see if you were still good to meet me at six. I mean, if you can't…"

"I haven't missed our morning meet ups once. What makes you think I'm going to start now?" The woman gave a soft laugh, one that he had become so fond of.

Phil shook his head, taking his attention off of the cameras completely as he glanced at the other photo he kept on his desk. It was of him and the newest guard at the time, Jeremy Fitzgerald, who looked nothing like the name would suggest. Jeremy was a rather short woman with a dark tawny complexion and thick black hair she often kept in a neat bun. She was wearing the same uniform as Phil, though it fit awkwardly on her as she was the first woman the company had ever hired.

"I know, I know." He responded, tearing his gaze away from the photo. "It's just, you are a little… Well-"

"Phil, this baby isn't going to slow me just yet. It's still too early for you to get all worked up about it." The amusement in her tone made Phil's smile brighten as he simply nodded in agreement.

"Still, this is just something big, huh?" He laughed and gave a content sigh. "Look, just get some rest and I'll see you at 6 AM sharp. Okay?

"Of course. Just get back to work and keep yourself safe." The laughter in her voice quickly died as she took on a more serious tone. "They're not going to go easy on you, Phil. Keep yourself alive and I'll be there to meet you. I love you, Phil."

Phil was about to respond with how he was used to this job and knew the tricks the androids had when the heavy footsteps to his left made him remember that he had ignored his only lifelines. He quickly scrambled up to close the left door, not bothering to look at Chica as he grabbed the phone once more.

"I love you too, Jer. Good night." He spoke quickly, hanging up the phone and then focusing on the camera once more.

Thankfully, it was still early in the week, meaning that mistakes like that wouldn't be fatal just yet. With a sigh of relief, the guard relaxed in his seat and flipped the camera over to the Pirate's Cove. It must have been his lucky night because the moment the camera flickered on, Foxy had begun to hum an old song from behind the heavy purple curtains. It was nice to hear such a familiar tune, one that Phil had grown up with as well, having been a part of Captain Foxy's crew ever since the pizzeria had first opened when he was a child.

That was something that none of Phil's employees could seem to understand; the senior guard Erik would call it an odd quirk, James who had once worked both night and day shifts would find it disturbing to be calmed by the melody, even Jeremy wouldn't fully understand how much the old pirate would help him out.

Against his better judgement, Phil even kept the left door open so that he could hear the tune better. It was hard to remember the words that went with the old tune, but the melody was unforgettable.

"Melody…" Phil paused, putting the tablet down again as he glanced at the open door. "That would make a nice name."

The possible list of baby names once again drifted into his mind as he stared off into the darkness. Even though they had only found out about Jeremy's pregnancy a month ago, it was all Phil could think about. Would it be a girl or boy? Would they love the androids as much as he did? Will he have to find a safer job and abandon the pizzeria?

There was no time to dwell over such thoughts. As Phil looked back down at the cameras he was greeted with not only silence, but a view of the purple curtains spread wide open, with no trace of the Captain in sight. Panic began to take over as Phil tossed the tablet aside and lunged at the door. Was that the sound of Foxy's footsteps or was it the blood pounding in his ears? How could he let himself get so distracted?!

Just as Phil reached the button, he caught a view of his favorite android moving closer to the door. Though he slammed the button as quickly as he could, it wasn't fast enough to stop the flash of silver as Foxy's hook came swinging inside the room. As the door closed, Phil fell backwards, pain searing through his face as blood spilled onto the tiled floors. Panic had taken its nasty hold over him as he placed his hand over the fresh cut on the right side of his face. His right eye felt as if it was on fire, blazing through his skull as he tried his best to catch his breath.

He was ok. Well, maybe not ok, but breathing. He was breathing and still safe inside the office.

For the moment, that's all that mattered.


End file.
